


The world stops for no one

by Roosterbytes



Category: Freeform Poetry - Fandom, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Sometimes you just want to share things for no reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 21:17:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12466120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roosterbytes/pseuds/Roosterbytes





	The world stops for no one

The air is cool, sending small waves of goosebumps to rise on your skin as a small shudder passes through your body and leaves with a sigh from your lips. If only things could be as calm as they are right now.

Nature is whispering all around you, almost like a lullaby. Stars are dancing above you, twinkling in the night's sky. Dewed grass licks your skin from in between your spread fingers and toes. Moonlight shines on you and you bask in its glow.

Right now you're in the embodiment of Tranquility and you wish it'd swallow you whole.

In this moment, there are no weights on your shoulders--no bills to be paid or tears to be shed, it is just you and the whispers of the world.

If only it could last that way--if only you could breathe one more content breath before it's taken away from you.

But all good things must end so they say. So it's time to bid the nature farewell, put on your shoes and drive away.


End file.
